


and they were roommates!

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Bisexual Jonas, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Soft Even, Soft Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has never been that fond of Even Bech Næsheim, although all of his friends adore him. Will being roommates change their relationship?





	and they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and decided to write it down. Hope you like it!!
> 
> Also, I've recently been reading some Mikael/Jonas fics so I had to add them here!!
> 
> The title of the story is obviously taken from the famous vine.
> 
> PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVEN!!

“I hope you feel bad for leaving me alone,” Isak said as he left Vilde’s last bag by the bedroom door. Isak’s head hurt, he had barely slept and had drunk too much alcohol during the _Goodbye, Vilde!_ party that Eva had hosted in the room she shared with Noora. He didn’t even bother to take his pyjamas off that morning.

 

Vilde pouted, “Isak! Don’t say that or you’ll make me cry, and I don’t want that right now!”

 

“Just find a cute Spanish girl for when you come back,” Isak replied.

 

Vilde snorted, “Well, I need to improve my Spanish for that. Anyways, give me a hug!”

 

Isak did so. They had been friends since high school, and when they started university both of them decided to become roommates at the university’s dorms (after begging and begging so that they would let them share despite them being a boy and a girl). Everyone thought that Isak would team with Jonas to share a room, but both boys knew that they were both too _messy_ and it’d be a disaster.

 

“Hope your new roommate is not better than me, or I’ll come back from my Erasmus with nowhere to sleep,” Vilde said as they walked towards the lift.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you think that you were having so much space for yourself?”

 

“I’m getting a new roommate?!” Isak asked as he smashed the lift’s button for the ground floor.

 

“Yeah, it’s that Næsheim boy, he told me the other day at the university’s canteen.”

 

“Shit…”

 

“Isak, we don’t even know him!”

 

Isak grunted. “That’s the problem!”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, everybody loves him” she said while they walked towards the main door. A taxi was already waiting for her outside. “And he can help you to get the girls!”

 

“He looks more of the type that steals the girls from me,” Isak complained. The taxi driver helped the girl with the luggage.

 

“Just tell me how things go with him.” She hugged him again, “I’ll come back for Christmas and we will all get drunk, okay?”

 

Isak nodded, and she got inside the taxi, her small hand waving outside the window as the car left, Isak standing alone in the middle of the street.

 

He went back inside, only thinking about sleeping the whole day. He shouldn’t have drunk that much. Anyways, it was too late now.

 

“Isak!” A voice behind him shouted. _Jonas_.

 

He turned around, his head aching, to find Jonas with the one and only Even. Everybody loved Even: Magnus always talked about how cool he was, or how high they both got together. Jonas loved his weed, Noora his interests in politics (Eva always complained about their debates in her room), Chris his looks, Eva his cooking abilities and Sana always talked about how loyal he was.

 

Even teachers loved him, or so claimed Vilde, who shared a lecture with him, although she wasn’t friends with the boy. Isak, on the other hand, didn’t really know much about him, nor cared. The fact that everyone was so infatuated with him was what he didn’t like. He never really connected with the boy; well, he had never really had a real conversation with the boy. But he knew that Even wasn’t as perfect as everyone thought. Nobody is.

 

“I was about to take Even to your room.” The other boy was smiling at him. This wasn’t the best situation for meeting a new roommate: he was wearing sweatpants and a wrinkled T-shirt with a ketchup stain on it, he hadn’t combed his hair and he looked like he had come back from the dead with the hangover he had.

 

“I was going there,” Isak replied, looking at his friend and not at the other guy. It was pretty clear that it’d be impossible for Isak to hook up with a girl with Even next to him.

 

“Vilde has just left.”

 

“I am Even,” the boy said, shaking hands with Isak.

 

“Isak,” he replied.

 

Jonas coughed, “Uh… If you don’t mind, could you show him the room? I still have a hangover.”

 

“Yeah, me too, Jonas. Follow me, the room is on the third floor.” He started walking, not really waiting for the other boy, or Jonas’ reply, the sound of the small wheels of his suitcase chasing him. The moment of taking the elevator was awkward, the silence filling the small cubicle, but it was even worse when Isak tried to open the door with his keys. He always forgot which was the correct one.

 

“Let me do it,” Even said, his new keys hanging from his finger. He opened the door, and that’s when Isak remembered that the room he shared with Vilde wasn’t that tidy.

 

There was a pair of underwear on the floor, which he took before Even could enter the room, as well as a back of crisps by the window, and Isak’s notes were scattered all over the table they had for studying.

 

“Uh… We didn’t clean up this morning, sorry. I’ve just been told you were coming.”

 

Even smiled, and his eyes wrinkled. As a straight guy, Isak could say that Even was, indeed, hot.

 

“It’s fine, me and my flatmate, Mutta, we used to be like this all the time. We’ll clean later, don’t worry.”

 

“Okay… We have some rules: if you’re bringing any girl, you should tell me at least twenty-four hours earlier; if you can’t, send me a text or leave a tie hanging from the door. I’ll do the same. We also buy the food together, unless you’re vegan or some shit. Also, one week one of us cleans the room, and that includes the sink and the small cooker, and the other one cleans the bathroom. Then we swap. Understood?”

 

“Cool,” Even said, still standing in the middle of the room, as if he didn’t really belong there.

 

“Great. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep for a while.”

 

“Which of the built-in closets is mine?” Even asked as he left his suitcase on the bed that now clearly belonged to him.

 

“The one on the left,” Isak said as he let himself fall on his bed. He could hear Even behind him, and the last thing he heard was the sound of water from the shower.

 

***

 

“What are you doing?!” Isak asked, terrified, after waking up, when he saw Even putting his underwear _in the middle of the room_ , completely naked.

 

“I am getting dressed, Isak.”

 

The blond boy stammered, “But… but not _here_!”

 

“Haven’t you even seen a boy naked?” He asked as he put his T-shirt on; his hair was still damp.

 

“Yes, but… That’s not how we do it here! You get changed in the bathroom, okay?”

 

“Sure, I will never do it again.” He took his keys and rummaged around his bed until he found his phone. “I’m meeting my friends, see you later!”

 

 _Ugh_ , Isak thought when Even closed the door behind him.

 

 **dorm** **squad**

 

who wants to swap rooms?

 

EVA

?

 

your friend even is my new roommate

 

NOORA

Even!! <3

 

MAGNUS

even!! <3

 

CHRIS

even!! <3

stop it

 

MAHDI

even!! <3

 

SANA

even

 

JONAS

even!! <3

 

i hate you all

 

NOORA

He’s really nice, Isak

 

MAGNUS

You two should become friends

 

i feel like we have nothing in common

he’s just left

 

EVA

just talk about stuff

we could host a party in your room

to welcome even

 

MAHDI

eva i’m still drunk

 

nei eva

so nobody wants to swap?

 

CHRIS

nei, isak

you two become friends

 

:(

  

Well, he would have to try, right? Maybe they won’t become as close as Isak was with the rest of his friends, but, since they were going to live in the same small room for a whole year now, they’d better get on well. But, during the first week, nothing really improved. They barely talked when they were both in their bedroom, and when they saw each other in the campus they just interchanged a curt nod, something which didn’t happen when Eva slash Noora slash Magnus slash Chris slash Sana slash Jonas slash Magnus slash Mahdi saw Even, in which case it was all about warm hugs and smiles with him.

 

What if Even just didn’t like him? He was nice when they talked about what to buy at the supermarket, but it’s not like they talked that often. Sometimes their conversations only included monosyllabic words. Even just wanted the bed, Isak knew that, but he had tried and miserably failed, which was okay, since now he was spending more time at the library (much to his friends’ surprise) in order to avoid those awkward silences in the room.

 

They went to the supermarket near the campus together, of course, buying food together was cheaper. Surprisingly, they shared the same taste when it comes to eating, so it made everything easier. Well, it wasn’t always the case.

 

“Do you like lapskaus1?” Even asked, rummaging through one of the shelves from the supermarket.

 

Isak frowned, “What? No.” He had some toilet paper in his hand and was standing next to Even, who smirked.

 

“That’s because you’ve never tried _my_ lapskaus. I cook the best one in Norway.”

 

It was now Isak’s turn to smirk, “The best one? I highly doubt it.”

 

They were now walking down one of the aisles. “Ask my girlfriend, she says so. And tonight we’re having lapskaus for dinner.”

 

Isak looked at him, “You have a girlfriend?” Eva had told him that he was single, when he was trying to gather all the information about his new roommate: he didn’t want a serial killer in the same room.

 

“Yeah, her name is Sonja. You?”

 

“Currently single, just hooking up with girls,” Isak explained.

 

“Cool.” The cashier was grabbing all their products as Even took a cloth bag from his rucksack. Of course, being the hipster he was, he couldn’t purchase plastic bags. Isak wanted to roll his eyes.

***

 

“Go on, try it!” Even said from his bed. It was the first time they were eating together, even though each of them was sitting with a dish on their respective beds. There wasn’t much space for a table.

 

Isak sighed and tasted it, and his face contracted when the food touched his buds, his first reaction being to spit the food. “Even, this is… horrible!”

 

The other boy laughed from his bed, hitting his head against the wall. “Is it? Everyone says that it is okay.”

 

“Well, people are just too nice. But, uh, thank you, anyways.” He grunted, he had to cook food now.

 

“It was my way to say thank you,” Even said.

 

“For what?” Isak frowned, standing in the middle of the room as he went to the small kitchen, confused.

 

“For putting up with me, letting me share the room with you. You are a nice guy,” Even explained.

 

“You… you are not a burden, you know that, right?” Isak said. He didn’t want the boy to believe that he was being annoying.

 

“Uh… okay.” He smiled.  “Shall I cook you some frozen pizza?” Even suggested, getting up and going to the small fridge, taking one of the pizzas they had bought. He didn’t even wait for Isak’s confirmation.

 

They shared the pizza in Isak’s bed, eating their slices quietly, until Even broke the silence.

  
“I’ve just realized that I’ve never asked you what you study.”

 

He was right, he had never told him and Isak had never asked him about his studies, he’d even forgotten to ask Eva. “Biology, you?” Isak said, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“Cool. Film studies here.” He took another bite.

 

Isak nodded, “Didn’t you share a lecture with Vilde?”

 

“Yep, Photography.”

 

“That’s coo-“ A knock in the door interrupted him, and Even stood up, mouthing a _shit_ in the meanwhile. A female voice called his name.

 

“It’s Sonja, we were supposed to see each other tonight.” He looked for his shoes and put them on. “Sorry, dude! You can finish my slices, if you want,” he said, not looking at him while he did so. “See you later, bye!” He closed the door behind him, leaving him alone.

 

Isak still had a bite of pizza in his mouth. What had just happened? He had _finally_ started talking with Even, and they were even having dinner together, and the boy left, abruptly. If Isak was being a burden for him, he only had to say it and he’d let him be. Things were certainly not going well.

 

**Bro #1**

 

dude, what are you doing tonight?

 

just chilling in our room

Mahdi has weed

 

 

Isak considered going and taking the pizza with him. He stood up and put his shoes on, just as Even had done. He needed some time with his friends, worrying too much about getting on well with Even had isolated him a bit, even if he hadn’t realized.

 

i’m going!

 

Jonas’ and Mahdi’s room was literally the next room on the left, so they spent a lot of time together. Sometimes they even visited each other in their pyjamas, and, once, Vilde and Isak had to take Mahdi in because Jonas was with a boy in their room, and everyone else has their bedroom in a different floor, and nobody wanted to walk down the corridors more than it was necessary in a winter night.

 

“I hope you haven’t started without me,” Isak said as soon as he entered the room, only to find his two friends already smoking on Jonas’ bed. He placed the pizza slices on the mattress, which earned him a whistle of admiration from both guys.

 

Jonas offered him a joint, “Too late.” Isak sat on the bed, his back against the wall.  “So, how is it going with Even?”

 

Isak sighed, “I don’t know. Today is the first time we’ve had a conversation for more than five minutes, but then he left while we were having dinner because he was supposed to meet his girlfriend.”

 

“Sonja?” Mahdi asked, “They are together now?”

 

Isak shrugged as he inhaled the smoke.

 

“They had been seeing each other for two weeks,” Jonas added.

 

“Well, they are a couple now,” Isak replied after exhaling the smoke, closing his eyes.

 

“He probably needs some sex, that’s why he left,” Mahdi joked, and the three of them laughed.

 

“You need a girl too, Isak,” Jonas said, “Forget about your roommate drama and have some fun.”

 

“What about that Emma girl?” Mahdi said with a grin on his face, “Didn’t you hook up with her in a pub or something?”

 

Isak snorted, “Yeah, but she only likes me because I look like a good boy, I’m sure of that.”

 

Jonas laughed, “Isak, bro, _that_ is what drives them crazy, both girls and boys, I’ve seen how they look at you, too.”

 

Isak grunted. “Not everyone swings both ways, Jonas. You can keep them. Anyways, do you think I should talk to Emma again?”

 

“She’s hot,” Mahdi said.

 

“Sana’s brother is hosting a party next Saturday, and Emma is going with her friends,” Jonas added as he took a slice of pizza, holding it with his left hand and the joint with the right one, giving Isak a wink.

 

“We can go and meet some girls, bro,” Mahdi said. “I haven’t had sex in a while.”

 

Jonas cocked his eyebrow and looked at Isak, “For the record, that means three days, I had to shelter in the library.”

 

“That’s a long time!” Mahdi complained as Isak laughed, the effect of the weed making him forget about what was worrying him. He was with his friends, smoking and having pizza.

 

There was nothing to worry about.

 

***

 

**Vilde**

 

 

isaak

everything okay?

 

even is not like you

youre better

 

aaw <3

do you get on well??

 

we just get on

what about u

 

i’m going to a party tonight!!

might meet a girl

 

sana’s brother is throwing a party

i’ll let you know what happens

  

The flat was brimmed with people, the loud music almost making it impossible for people to speak with each other. Not that it was necessary to speak, since everyone was either dancing, getting drunk or making out with other people. But Isak wanted to talk first, he didn’t want anything to seem so… hollow. He’d been at the party, for hours, just dancing until he built the courage to talk to Emma.

 

“Didn’t know you were coming,” Emma said with a smile, a red cup on her hand.

 

Isak smirked, “I wasn’t, but I was told you’d be here.” He had his arm against the wall, right by Emma’s head.

 

“So you wanted to see me?” The girl asked, incredulous.

 

“Well… something more than just _seeing_ you,” he said as he got closer to her. He couldn’t hear any music now, it was almost as if they were in a bubble, alone.

 

“We’re wasting our time, then,” Emma said, and Isak kissed her. Fuck, he missed kissing someone. Like, he didn’t want a _relationship_ with Emma, and he knew that the girl didn’t either, but hooking up was fun. She had her fingers between his locks.

 

It was a heated kiss, the kind of kiss you gave when you were turned on. Emma was literally eating his face, clearly into it.

 

She let her cup fall to the floor, the alcohol spilling all over a carpet, and pulled from Isak, guiding him towards a bedroom. The first one was already occupied by a couple, and a girl who was passed out on the floor, so they went to a different one. In the process, Isak saw him. Even.

 

From the distance, his roommate gave him a curt nod and an encouraging smile, which let him know that he knew what Isak was about to do. This was awkward, shit.

 

Emma closed the door behind them while she kissed Isak, although the boy wasn’t kissing her back. She didn’t seem (or didn’t want) to notice as she took her white blouse off when they were on the bed.

 

“Do you have any condoms?” The girl asked, to which Isak shook his head.

 

“It’s fine, then, I’ll take the pill tomorrow.”

 

“What? I’m not having sex without a condom,” Isak explained while the girl took his T-shirt off.

 

“Why not?” She frowned.

 

“Not safe. Also, I’ve just seen my roommate and it’s… weird knowing that he knows what we were about to do.”

 

The girl sat, “New roommate?”

 

“Even, do you know him?” He said while he put his black T-shirt back on.

 

The girl smiled, “Of course I do! He’s so nice with everyone.”

 

“I knew you would say that. Everyone says that,” he snorted and sat next to her, their legs hanging. “And sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For killing the mood and not… you know.”

 

She smiled and let her hand on his thigh, “It’s fine, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” She took a joint from her pocket, “Wanna share?”

 

He smiled, “Sure.” The girl took a drag, Isak expecting her to hand him the blunt, but instead she just opened her mouth. Isak got it and went for her mouth, the smoke travelling from her mouth to his. He had previously shotgunned with Vilde, who said that she felt comfortable doing it with him because she didn’t feel attraction towards him. And Isak didn’t feel anything for her, Vilde was like a sister.

 

Isak’s phone buzzed right when they moved apart. He sighed. _Magnus_.

 

“What?”

 

“Bro, we’re leaving. We are bored.”

 

“Did you call to tell me that you’re leaving? I’m a bit busy now.”

 

“Oh, are you with Emma? Say hi to her!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, but did as his friend asked, “Magnus says hi.”

 

The girl nodded and stood up, putting her blouse on. “I’m actually leaving, but I’ll text you, okay?” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the bedroom. A kiss _on the cheek_. She wasn’t his mother nor his girlfriend, what was she doing?

 

He sighed, “Magnus, wait for me, I’m also leaving,” Isak said, standing and leaving the room and walking through the crowd, his phone buzzing.

 

**dorm squad**

 

EVA

where have you gone?

 

MAGNUS

jonas is with mikael!! so we just left

 

VILDE

yes jonas get that dick!!

 

NOORA

vilde!!

 

SANA

it was about damn time

 

ISAK

wait you didn’t tell me that

MAHDI

you were busy with emma bro

 

ISAK

whatever

 

“So, what happened?” Magnus asked while they entered the dorms. They had all left the party without Jonas, who had gone with Mikael. What they were going to do, Isak didn’t know.

 

“Nothing happened, just kissing,” Isak said, not in the mood. They walked the stairs until they reached the third floor, Isak and Mahdi going towards their rooms, Magnus saying good night to both of them. The blond boy had his room in the fourth floor, which he shared with Elias, who (surprise!) was one of Even’s closest friends.

 

Isak entered his room to find Even already sleeping on his bed. He took his shoes off and went to his, not even bothering to take his clothes off. He wouldn’t find his pyjamas in the dark.

 

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and half-covered with his blanket. But minutes passed, and he didn’t fall asleep. He moved around his bed, trying to find the perfect position, that perfect spot, yet he couldn’t. He decided to take his T-shirt and belt off, just to be more comfortable, but it didn’t work either. He felt like something was buggering him, as if there were a ghost chasing him. Something was… off.

 

He moved again, trying to find the perfect position _again_. His joints hurt, and he felt how his eyes dried out, exhausted, yet completely open. He sighed, about to give up. He’d been probably moving around for hours now.

 

“Isak?” A soft voice said. Even. “Can’t you sleep?”

 

“Shit, did I wake you up?” Isak asked, feeling sorry.

 

He heard the other boy standing up and walking across the room, and then he felt how he laid next to him, beneath the blanket as well. Isak didn’t move, he didn’t know what was going on. And then, Even placed his arm over his middle and brought him closer, until his chest was against Isak’s back, his nose against Isak’s nape.

 

“Do you realize that there’s no heterosexual explanation for this?” Isak said, and Even laughed behind him.

 

“Is your sexuality that weak? Are you one of those _no homo_ dudes?”

 

“I am not! It’s just that this is… intimate.” Isak was rigid at first, but he could feel his muscles loosening. Even was super warm and comfy, he couldn’t deny that.

 

“For a scientist it surprises me that you don’t know the benefits of cuddling,” Even said against his neck. “Even with roommates.”

 

“I’ll have to do some research, then.” He felt how his eyelids were closing now, sleep taking over him.

 

“Rest now, Isak,” Even whispered. “Sleep.”

 

***

 

Isak could not believe that he had cuddled with his roommate. And, well, he’d like to deny that he liked it, but it was comforting: someone was hugging you, you could feel their heat, and it made sleeping easier. And, since he always had trouble for sleeping, Even ended up in his bed almost every night. Isak didn’t even have to ask, the boy just slipped in and cuddled him until they both fell asleep.

 

When Even laid next to him, Isak could smell his fragrance, something which reminded Isak of summer. Isak loved how Even’s comforting arm wrapped around him and brought him closer, his muscles loosening and relaxing while Even ran his nose across Isak’s nape, one if his legs between Isak’s. Whenever they cuddled, Isak fell asleep within minutes.

 

Yet Even never left the bed once Isak was asleep, but, rather, stayed there the whole night, sleeping next to him. When Isak woke up late at night for whatever reason, Even tugged him closer, not even waking up to do so, and Isak fell asleep again. Nevertheless, this wasn’t that usual anymore, since now he slept deeply, waking up in the mornings and feeling relaxed, completely new. The only problem is that, now, it was quite difficult for Isak to wake up on time, so almost every day Even had to shake his arm and open the curtains to let the light in when Isak groaned and tried to cover his face with his pillow, asking just for five more minutes, which Even knew that they’d turn into an hour, and they didn’t have time for that.

 

They didn’t really talk about the cuddling, in the mornings they behaved as if nothing had happened. But, somehow, their relationship was changing: at the beginning they had breakfast, lunch and dinner together, which was impressive. And they sometimes even went to the university library together to study, although Even just kept doing silly faces in order to make Isak laugh.

 

 

**Even (roommate)**

 

benefits of cuddling:

  1. release a feel-good hormone
  2. boost the immune system
  3. relieve pain
  4. lower risk of heart disease
  5. reduce social anxiety
  6. deepen your relationships
  7. lead to further intimacy
  8. help mothers bond
  9. help you sleep better (!!)
  10. reduce stress



 

such a shame that i’m not a mum

 

 

haha

 

 

From being just roommates, they became friends. Even had made him watch Titanic, Grease and Romeo + Juliet ( _this is the best love story ever created, Isak_ ), and every Friday they watched a film together, sitting in one of their beds, shoulder against shoulder and a bowl of popcorn to share on their laps, unless they bought kebab. Even was also teaching Isak how to cook, because Isak was a disaster and only ate frozen pizzas.

 

They weren’t the only people surprised by how things were going between them, their friends were also shocked, to say the least. Even Vilde, whom Isak had told everything (except for the cuddling), sent him a long ass audio telling him how surprised she was. Now it was usual to see Isak and Even hanging together at parties, and Isak also attended the debates between Noora and Even in Eva’s bedroom, so that Eva could roll her eyes at their two friends with someone else.

 

Of course, they didn’t spend all their free time together. Even was still with Sonja, and they obviously liked some privacy (which Isak was willing to give them, so he sometimes slept in Magnus’ and Elias’ room).

 

One morning, Isak, with his white towel around his waist, was looking for his toothbrush inside the small closet they had in the bathroom, and found, although by accident, two small packages which seemed like medicine. He hadn’t bought them, he rarely bought any medicine, so he guessed they were Even’s. Or they could be Sonja’s, the girl had some of her stuff in their room. He decided to ask Even later.

 

“Even? Are those pills yours?” Isak asked, now dressed, as he looked for his shoes around the room. They’d probably be under his bed, considering how messy Isak was.

 

Even looked at him and then at his lap. “Yeah,” he murmured.

 

“Didn’t know you were taking medicine,” Isak said as he kneeled on the floor, looking under his bed. No luck.

 

Even didn’t answer back, and didn’t make any sound for a few minutes, until he sighed, “Okay, I should tell you, since we’re friends now.” _Friends_ , they were friends now. It was a strange idea, considering that at first they didn’t seem to get on at all. “Sit here,” Even said, patting on his bed.

 

Isak frowned, not really knowing what was going on. “What happened?” Isak asked, softly. He looked worried, which was not what Even wanted.

 

“I wanted to tell you this, but, uh, didn’t know when,” Even said with his deep voice. “I’m bipolar, Isak.”

 

Isak could see the fear on Even’s eyes. The fear of being rejected, which had probably happened, or being misunderstood for being something he wasn’t. Now Isak saw that he shouldn’t have asked about the medicine; he had placed Even in an uncomfortable situation, when it was none of his business. So he did what he knew he had to do.

 

“Okay,” he said, and hugged his friend. “I’m sorry I forced you to tell me.”

 

“It’s fine,” Even whispered back.

 

Isak was kneeling on the bed and Even was sitting, so Even’s arms were around his waist, but he hugged him so tight that Isak knew that Even considered him a _friend_.

 

 

***

 

 

A few days had passed since Even had told Isak that he was bipolar, and Eva and Jonas were coming for lunch, so Even wanted to cook them some pasta. As if they couldn’t just bring their own food. So that’s how Isak found himself in a super long queue at a supermarket. The thing is, Jonas needed some help with Mikael, and he thought that Even, who was friends with the boy, could help him out. Eva was there for bisexual support, and Isak, well, he was Jonas’ best friend so he had to be there, just as Jonas would be there for him.

 

Even was making silly faces to a toddler who kept laughing and shaking his arms in the air in order to keep Even’s attention. After a while, Isak’s roommate stopped and turned around, his fluffy hair dancing and defying gravity, and looked at Isak, who was standing behind him, as if something crucial had come up to him.

 

“Hey, Isak, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Even said. The toddler moaned behind them, trying to get Even’s attention.

 

Isak raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, “You… haven’t?”

 

“Well, I do love you, Isak. You’re, like, the best roommate ever, don’t tell Mutta, and a really good friend. I should tell you that more often.” He turned around, as if he’d just announced that he was going to the toilet, and kept playing with the baby. Isak just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile. Even could be so spontaneous. Okay, yes, he was nice, and funny, and could cheer you up if needed, and he was loyal, and so on. His friends had been _right_ , even if Isak hated to admit it. He should have attempted to meet the boy sooner.

 

After paying for all their food, they both went to the dorms to find Eva and Jonas waiting by their bedroom door. “There was a long queue!” Isak said, justifying himself.

 

“It’s fine, Even’s pasta is the best so it’s worth the wait,” Eva said as she went to hug the boy she was talking about (as if they hadn’t seen each other that morning…)

 

“Me and Isak will cook you the best pasta ever,” Even said as he left the bags on the small kitchen, taking the two chairs they had in the room and placing them by Isak’s bed, so that their guests could sit.

 

“Isak is not a good cook, Even,” Jonas said while he sat on one of the chairs, his arms over the top tail.

 

“Oh, but he’s improved a lot, I’ve been teaching him,” Even replied as his roommate ignored his best friend’s comment.

 

Eva and Jonas observed how Isak and Even interacted with each other while cooking, joking with each other and laughing, almost as if their friends weren’t present. Even actually stained Isak’s nose tip with tomato sauce. The teasing, the _stares_ : it was clear that the boys were comfortable with each other.

 

If that had already been surprising for Eva and Jonas, it was even more shocking to witness how, after sitting on Isak’s bed with their bowls of pasta, Even placed his arm around Isak’s shoulders, bringing him against his body, and the younger boy placed his legs over Even’s long ones.

 

Eva and Jonas exchanged looks, trying to hide their smiles behind their cans of beer and not really knowing what the fuck was going on. It was too intimate, the same way that a couple behaved, and not two roommates, or friends.

 

“So, what happened with Mikael?” Even said, the guests snapping out of their brief trance.

 

They were all looking at Jonas now, each eating from their bowls. “So we… hooked up and we exchanged numbers, but he always replies like two days after I send him something. And I don’t know if he’s just avoiding me, if he doesn’t care, or if he’s just like that.”

 

Even nodded, his arm still around Isak. He munched his food before answering. “Mikael can be a bit… oblivious. I’m sure he doesn’t do it on purpose. He probably hasn’t thought about how another person might see his actions from the outside, I’d say.”

 

“Any tips?” Jonas asked, eating some of his pasta.

 

Even was about to reply when Isak interrupted him. “Just go up to him and tell him if what he wants with you. I mean, I’ve obviously never tried it with boys, but it must also work, right?”

 

Eva and Jonas both chocked on their food, giving each other knowing looks. The two roommates were staring at them in confusion, so Jonas decided to keep the conversation going.

 

“Uh… Don’t you think that that could be a bit too aggressive for Mikael?” Jonas asked his friend.

 

Eva snorted, “He’d probably run away, it’s not the best strategy.”

 

“I could talk to him,” Even offered. “I mean, I wouldn’t tell him directly, of course, but I would make some comments, to see how he reacts. I’m good at that.”

 

“Would you?” Jonas said, his eyes full of hope now. “You’re the best, bro!” He high-fived even, now clearly excited.

 

“I’m actually meeting Sonja and the boys right after lunch, so wish me luck.”

 

The four friends finished their meal, Even and Isak closer than ever, and right after that the older boy left. Isak was sure that Even wouldn’t fuck it up.

 

The room went silent, Eva and Jonas looking at each other while Isak, oblivious, scrolled through his phone.

 

“Uh… Isak?” Eva said, and Isak looked up to find his two friends staring at him and smiling.

 

“Yeah?” He left his phone on the bed.

 

It was now Jonas’ turn to speak. “Are… are you and Even, like, together?”

 

“What?” Isak laughed, running his hand through his hair. “No! We’re both straight!”

 

“And why are you sleeping in the same bed?” Eva asked, raising her eyebrow. _She knew_.

 

“We’re not?”

 

“Then why does Even’s bed look like he hasn’t slept in it for weeks, and why did he leave his bag on your bed?”

 

“Even is super neat, he makes his bed twice a day,” Isak tried to justify.

 

Jonas snorted, “Bullshit, Mutta always mentioned how messy his bedroom was, or how he never made his bed. And why are you wearing one of Even’s T-shirts?”

 

Isak sighed and finally surrendered. “Okay, yes, we cuddle at night, it helps me sleep and we share our clothes when we haven’t done our laundry. Any problems with that?”

 

His friends shook his head immediately. “Of course not,” they said at the same time. It was Eva’s turn to keep talking. “It’s just that you are so… intimate with each other, and now you sleep in the same bed. It’s weird.”

 

“Yes, because we’re friends. You were so obsessed with us becoming friends and now you don’t like it?”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Eva said with a smile. “You’d make a cute couple, though, even if straight.

 

Jonas laughed at the comment, which earned him Isak throwing a pillow to his face.

 

***

 

Isak and Even were sitting on two swings at a park near university. It was Saturday, and it was sunny outside, so they decided to go for a walk. Well, Even decided it for both of them, said that Isak spent too much time indoors, and he had a good plan for them.

 

What Isak didn’t know was that “a good plan” was playing with 4-year-olds in a park, playing hide and seek with them. Isak should have known, considering how Even always beamed when he saw a child. He couldn’t deny it, though: at first he didn’t know what on Earth they were going, but in the end it was fun.

 

With all the little children gone, they both sat on the swings, trying to see who could go higher. Isak couldn’t win, considering that Even’s legs were way longer.

 

“Do you want some ice cream?” Even asked him, as they slowed down.

 

“It’s the middle of November?”

 

“So what?” Even said, standing up and walking towards the small stall by the playground fence, a confused Isak observing him from the distance. His roommate was wearing his denim jacket and a pair of round hipster sunglasses. What bothered Isak is that the boy didn’t put that much effort in his outfits, yet he always looked good.

 

 Isak had tried not to think about what Eva and Jonas had told him about them behaving like a couple, yet he ended up thinking about it anyways. It was true that they were quite intimate with each other, but that’s what happened when you literally lived in a small bedroom with another person, right? And, of course, there was no attraction, it was platonic.

 

While Isak was lost in his thoughts, his friend came back with a cone of ice cream. “Want some?” Even asked, arching his eyebrows and sitting on the swing, his sunglasses now resting on his head. “It’s vanilla.”

 

Even licked the cream and arched his eyebrows at Isak again, who moved until he was close enough to taste the sweet vanilla flavour, his tongue licking the ice cream as Even licked the other side. Their eyes were fixated on the other’s as they licked the ice cream. Isak knew that, if he pushed his tongue through the cream, he’d touch Even’s tongue. He wanted to look away, it was getting uncomfortable, yet he couldn’t look away from Even’s blue and friendly eyes.

 

Even finally laughed, and the magic broke, although the sound of his laughter was also comforting for Isak.

 

“You have vanilla on the tip of your nose,” Even said, using his thumb to remove the cream from Isak’s small nose.

 

The gesture made Isak’s heart beat faster. Isak didn’t know what was going on, but he was sure that his body’s reactions weren’t those he was supposed to get when a boy touched him…

 

***

 

**Vilde**

 

 

what’s going on between you and even?

eva told me

 

what?

we’re just friends!

and we’re both straight!!

 

 

eva doesn’t seem to think that…

 

well it’s true

 

okay cool

but it’d be great if you were together ;)

 

shut up

 

:(

 

 

 

“Do you like dancing?” Even asked him while he cooked dinner for both of them.

 

“What?” Isak was still reading the conversation he’d just had with Vilde. Why were they all so obsessed with them? He locked his phone before answering, “Of course I do.”

 

Even snorted, “Isak, by dancing I don’t mean bumping your head to the music.”

 

“That’s dancing!”

 

Even sighed and took his phone from his pocket, “No, it’s not. Shall I teach you?”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide, “What? Nei. Nei, nei, nei. We’re not dancing now.”

 

Dua Lipa started playing, and that’s when Isak rolled his eyes. Of course, Even would like this girl.

 

“Dua Lipa? Are you serious?” Isak asked while Even approached him, dancing with his hips swaying from left to right.

 

“She’s fantastic,” the older boy said as he grabbed Isak’s hands and made him dance around.

 

They both kept dancing together, Isak not really thinking about what he was doing and how he was moving, not thinking about the fact that he was dancing with his roommate as if they were couple, even if they weren’t. When the song stopped, they both realized that they were standing a few centimetres apart from each other, so close that Isak could feel Even’s breath.

 

Silence invaded the room, the two friends almost touching each other, none of them really meeting each other’s eyes. And then, the silence broke, and it started raining inside the room, the sound of the alarm destroying their ears.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Even said as he turned around to find dark smoke leaving his pan. It had happened to Isak and Vilde twice, so Isak went to the window, which occupied the whole wall above their long desk, and opened it wide opened, water still falling all over them.

 

Isak heard Even’s laughter behind him, “Well, that was fun.”

 

“Just wait until we have to change our sheets,” Isak groaned. Thank God they had their laptops in their bags.

 

“Well, thankfully we only to change the sheets of one bed,” Even said as he cleaned the pan, Isak still looking through the window.

 

After understanding the comment, Isak felt a shiver of excitement running down his spine.

 

***

 

Isak was exhausted. He had been that Saturday morning working on a project in Chris’ room, with the rest of the girls. They said that it’d be good for him to be with other people while he worked, wouldn’t make everything so boring, but it all ended up in Isak being distracted.

 

The girls were gossiping, and Isak also liked knowing about what was going on in the campus, so he ended up paying more attention to their conversation than to his computer. He finally gave up, and after three hours of chatter he decided to go back to his room for lunch, his tummy was rumbling.

 

He entered the room to the smell of bacon and fried eggs, aka the unhealthiest lunch one could ever wish for. But Isak wasn’t going to say no to Even’s food. It had been a few weeks since they danced together and almost set their room on fire, a few days since they stood in front of each other, their cheeks almost brushing as they avoided each other’s eyes.

 

Of course, Isak _knew_ that they were just comfortable with each other, and he _knew_ that the kind of love he felt for Even was one friends had. He didn’t like Even, and Even didn’t like him back. The other boy had a girlfriend, and Isak had actually hooked up with another girl who was way nicer than Emma. Tonight they were going out again, and Isak was excited.

 

“I’ve just cooked lunch for you!” Even said as he licked the spatula.

 

“You always cook for me, Even,” Isak said as he let himself fall on the bed they had been sharing. Even wasn’t using his own bed anymore, they used it to pile their clothes.

 

“I want you to be healthy. Well, I must admit that bacon is not that healthy,” Even replied, not looking at him, but still waiting for a reply. After a few minutes of silence, Even turned to find Isak fast asleep in his bed.

 

Even laid next to him, observing every aspect of Isak’s face. He had never seen his face when the boy was asleep, basically because Isak was always curled against his chest. He had long eyelashes, and his face looked… calmed. His golden curls fell on his face or curled behind his ears and his mouth, with a defined cupid bow, slightly open, allowed Even to feel Isak’s breath. Even realized that Isak had some freckles over his cheeks and nose, yet they were so small and light brown that he had not realized earlier.

 

Isak was beautiful, and there was no way he could deny that, nor he could deny how his heart started beating faster whenever Isak’s arm brushed his when they were cooking, or when Isak curled against him, or when the boy just smiled at him when Even made a joke to make him laugh.

 

The thing is that Even had never felt anything for a boy, and he didn’t know what to do, since Isak obviously wasn’t into boys either. But Even wondered how Isak’s lips tasted like, if they were as soft as they looked, he wanted to hold Isak’s hands in public, go with him to the cinema and lay his head on the boy’s shoulders while they watched a film, run his fingers over Isak’s spine and bare back on a lazy Sunday morning, and basically _being_ in a relationship with him.

 

But Isak obviously didn’t want him back. They were just friends, friends who got to know each other when they needed someone else to be there for them. Even’s feelings for Sonja were dying, especially since he got closer to his roommate, but he didn’t know what to do: if he told Isak that he liked him, the boy would just probably stop talking to him and end their relationship, and if he didn’t tell him the desire would become unbearable.

 

Even got closer to Isak, their noses almost touching, Even’s eyes still marvelling over Isak’s face. And then, it happened: Isak opened his eyes, still a bit sleepy. Green met blue, and Isak gasped, clearly surprised by the intimacy. This was different to cuddling, since they were looking at each other’s eyes, and it was more… direct.

 

Even got a bit closer, their noses now brushing, his heart beating even faster. _What am I doing?_ He thought, but Isak didn’t move back, or pushed him, he just looked at Even’s lips and licked his own. And Even did it: his lips touched Isak’s, but it was just a soft kiss, a small kiss to ask if this was okay, if Isak was comfortable with it. After that, Even pulled apart to see Isak’s reaction.

 

“Do that again,” Isak whispered, and Even smiled and obliged. It wasn’t like the previous kiss, it was a _real_ kiss, with their lips really touching. For Even, it was enough, but then Isak placed his hand on Even’s hair, making sure that the boy didn’t break the kiss. Isak deepened the kiss, which caused Even to let out a small moan. He wanted this for so long, even if he had denied so to himself.

 

The kiss became longer kisses, which ended with their tongues inside each other’s mouths. They didn’t talk, this was just enough to say everything they felt. Isak ended up on top of Even, who had his arms around the boy’s slim waist.

 

Kissing a boy was different, but not worse than kissing with girls, Even thought. Actually, it felt _really_ good. Even wanted to do this all day, he was sure that there wasn’t anything else better than kissing Isak.

 

“Even…” Isak whispered against his lips after twenty minutes of making out in silence.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Even said immediately, breaking the kiss and staring at Isak, who was still on top of him.

 

Isak smiled, “It’s not that. I mean… what is _this_?”

 

Even placed one of his golden curls behind Isak’s ear. “It can be whatever you want.”

 

“And… and what about Sonja?”

 

“I’ll talk to her, let her know that we’re together now.” He caressed Isak’s cheek as the boy played with the collar hem of Even’s T-shirt.

 

Isak smiled, “Are we together now?”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Well… Yes, I’ve wanted it for long, but… uh… it’s the first time I’m with a _guy_. It’s the first time I ever _feel_ something for a guy.”

 

“Me too, but I’m pretty sure that it’s not different from being with a girl. Hell, it’s even better.”

 

“Why?” Isak said as he hid his face on Even’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there.

 

“We get to share clothes!” Even replied, as if it were the most obvious and exciting thing one could ever think of.

 

“Even, we _already_ do that.”

 

“Yes, but now as boyfriends.”

 

Isak looked up at him and licked his lips. “ _Boyfriends_. It feels good to say that. I’ve wanted to say it for so long…”

 

“Me too,” Even said while his nose traced Isak’s.

 

“Shall we tell our friends?” Isak whispered.

 

“If you want to, of course. But now let’s just kiss until my lips are swollen, please.”

 

***

**Vilde**

so me and even are together

 

AHDSKJDFSH

what???

ISAK VALTERSEN I HOPE

THIS IS NOT A JOKE

 

it’s not

we are boyfriends and stuff

 

i’m so happy for you!! <3

so are you bi then?

 

i guess?

still havent thought about that

 

take your time

does the rest know?

 

not yet

even has to tell the girl he was (is) with

and she deserves to find through even

and not gossip

 

cool

keep me updated!!

and use protection ;)

 

shut up!!

 

 

It had been a week since that first kiss (well, kisses, really), and everything was going so well that Isak thought it was a dream. They still rapped in their room, cooked together, shared a bed together, danced in the middle of the room, and so on. The difference, though, was that now they stopped to kiss each other, or Isak would come up and hug Even from behind when they were both cooking, or they’d just lie on the floor and make out while listening to Dua Lipa.

 

Even was supposed to tell Sonja that afternoon and Isak would tell Jonas and Eva. He wanted to tell them first for being his closest friends and due to the fact that they were both bi, and obviously okay with Isak being with Even.

 

“Will you call me?” Jonas asked Mikael at the doorstep of his bedroom, staring at the boy with dreamy eyes once they broke the kiss. Eva, who was standing next to Isak, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Isak always said it was something she had learnt from him.

 

“You know I will,” Mikael replied with a cheeky smile and a wink, leaving the trio on their own.

 

“So, what is it that you have to tell us?” Jonas asked his friend once he had closed the door behind them. And, suddenly, Isak was a wreck of nerves. Saying out loud was different to _thinking_ about saying it out loud.

 

The three friends were sitting on Jonas’ bed, Isak facing them, which felt like being in a trial. Isak looked down and played with the white sheets.

  
“Come on, spill it!” Jonas said.

 

“Uh… me and Even… we’re together,” he explained, looking up to find Jonas with a wide smile and Eva with her mouth wide open.

 

“What?” Eva said.

 

“I knew,” Jonas said at the same time, still with that beaming smile on.

 

“How?” Isak frowned. It’s not like they’d been making out in the middle of the campus.

 

“Bro, the only thing between my bedroom and yours is a thin wall. You even complain about hearing how I move when I’m bed, and you thought I wouldn’t hear you two making out?” Jonas winked at him.

 

Eva shrieked, “You’re going to be, like, the cutest couple on campus! Eve cuter than Jonas and Mikael. Thank God we didn’t swap rooms with you when you asked.”

 

“Are you going to tell the rest?” Jonas asked while he prepared himself a joint.

 

“I guess? Even has to tell Sonja first, though.”

 

Eva was smiling at him, “If she cares for him, she’ll let him go, even if it hurts at first.” Her eyes landed on Jonas, although the boy didn’t notice.

 

***

**dorm squad**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 surprise!!

 

MAGNUS

Whdjfdkj THE FUCK?

 

CHRIS

omg!!

 

NOORA

When did this happen?

 

MAHDI

who cares?

now they don’t hate each other

 

hey i didn’t hate even

 

SANA

you did

 

VILDE

proud mum

 

<3

 

MAHDI

wait what about sonja

 

she knows

everything is fine

 

MAGNUS

good for you, bro!!

 

 

 

“They’ve taken it very well,” Even said as he made small circles with his fingers underneath Isak’s T-shirt. They were, as usual, lying on Isak’s bed, skimo kissing.

 

“I’m pretty sure they all thought we were a couple when we were just friends,” Isak said, finishing the sentence with a kiss.

 

Even licked his lips, “Friends… It feels weird to say that, almost if we had been together for longer.”

 

“Would you like to go back to being friends?” Isak teased.

 

“And losing the chance to kiss those lips?” Even said, kissing Isak and humming.

 

Even kissed him again before talking.

 

“Not at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lapskaus is a traditional Norwegian dish.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the Emma/Isak scenes asdfghjgfkl but I had to make Isak straight at first.


End file.
